robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldity
"The race to the end is almost complete" -Goldity Goldity is a myth connected to the RM Shadelight investigation. It is said he is a personification of his own inflated ego and delusions of grandeur, and it is rumored he feeds on attention and controversy. He was almost never online until November 10, 2019 in Chucks' basement, where he asked Flamingo to go to FatherGrimm's place with Chuck to find Ulifer's new key. Overview Goldity's account wears a large golden mask with a beak and two large black horns. His outfit features a mangled and torn golden cape worn over what appears to be armor, black slacks, and black shoes. History Goldity's account was created later than most of the other Shadelight myths, being created in mid-2016. He appears in games rather rarely as of now, and hasn't been seen in a long time, let alone in-game. Goldity soon return somewhere in July and was later to be seen at Chuck's place. His ego went up more and seem to be corrupted. As of November 10th, 2019, Albert has met Goldity in Chuck Lloyd's basement and has mostly earned his trust. Goldity has requested him to meet with Father Grimm to possibly get into Ulifer's asylum to retrieve Ulifer's key, as it has changed. Behavior Goldity's motives regarding Shadelight are unknown, however it is clear he wants to impede the progress of the Shadelight investigation and get to Shadelight before the hunters do. Goldity also plans to kill off the key myths once he reaches Shadelight. The only myth he is unable to kill off, as per the prophecy, is Terroah. Goldity is extremely talkative due to his own ego. He also tends to manipulate the key myths by offering what the myths want. He extremely likes the attention he receives' from others. He is also very stubborn and motivated about reaching Shadelight. He will stop at nothing in order to get what he wants. He is self-reliant and is always updated with the progress of the Shadelight Investigation, hence him having the chance to get Ulifer's key ahead of time. Goldity is also somewhat anxious about his targets leaning for his rivals. His hostility knows no bounds, as he tries to manipulate and misdirect so they can be off-track. Though he is very egotistical, he is very clever and keen. He is clean about his work. External Links Goldity's Roblox Account Trivia * Taphies doesn't like the character Goldity, and has attempted to scare them out of a game. She stated that she simply doesn't like the Goldity the character, but not the person behind it. * Goldity is currently stuck on Ulifer's key. * His name is a play on the word "Gold". * His extreme disliking to the myth hunters leads to him playing tricks and planning schemes to derail the myth hunters from going to Shadelight and causes distrust between the myths and the hunters. * Goldity particularly uses Chuck to distract the myth hunters since Chuck is the most liked myth in the investigation. * He has a game called “Ozymandias” that has not been released yet, but it is heavily implied to either be about himself or Noli. Category:Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Shadelight Myths Category:AlbertsStuff